The Misadventures of the Yuy Family
by Hatake
Summary: AU 1xOC, 2xOC, 5xOC, implied 3x4. Siblings will always fight, as will parents and children. Now, adapt this theory to Gundam Wing, toss in a few koibitos, self-insert yourself and two of your friends, and BAM! Total chaos!
1. The Chaos begins...

The Misadventures of the Yuy Family a.k.a. 'When are we going to Disneyland?'  
  
by -shinigami-, Ahem-sama and Hatake-sama  
  
Disclaimer: Shinigami, Ahem-sama and Hatake-sama do not own Gundam Wing, although we wish we did. Each GW Character mentioned belongs to their rightful owners at Sotsu Agency/Bandai/Whatever. If you do choose to sue one of use, two of us, or all three of us, poo poo for you all youre gonna get is a pretty picture of us three ^__^ Oh, Shinigami, Ahem-sama and Hatake-sama own themselves thank you very much.  
  
Genre: Humor/Stupidity/Parody of The Sopranos..sort of.  
  
Warnings: Violence, sort of. Potty mouthing on Ahem-sama's part, uh...dysfunctionalness (ness...ness...ness...ness...) Self and Friend insertions. Major OOC-ness on Heero's part  
Pairings: 1xOC, 2xOC, 3x4(but theyre not in here, i just like 3x4. THERE IS NO YAOI IN HERE) 5xOC.  
Dedication: INVADER ZIM! WE LOVE YOU ZIMMY!!~oh..to Gackt. cus he has a sexy voice and hes sexy yeah.  
  
Okay. This was based on an interesting conversation Cryz-chan, Ahem-sama and Hatake-sama had July 14, 2002. We decided to RP a bit with the GW characters and this is the product. enjoy.  
  
A.C. 195..no...200? no..no...*takes out calculator* er...screw the year ^__^  
We open to a nice suburban mansion, okay, we open to a nice suburban mansion in a nice suburban neighborhood. In particular, the Yuy household a few blocks away from the Peacecraft/Dorlian Estate. Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft, once lovers yes, and married, had one child, fondly named Ahem Konton Yuy. Have you heard of her? She very good fanfiction authoress she is. Very gifted the daughter of a Peacecraft and a Yuy (or Lowe for those who prefer to call Heero, Odin Lowe Jr.) A few years after Ahem's birth, Heero and Relena started to get in a string of fights. first it was forgetting to put the toilet seat down, to who'd take custody of Ahem when they got a divorce. Unfortunately for them, they did get a divorce when Ahem was ten years old.   
  
A few months later, our dear Heero Yuy met a wonderful young woman named Cryz Maxwell. He took an immediate liking to her, and so did Ahem. They got along pretty well, and four years later, Heero proposed to her. Cryz I mean, not Ahem, cus that would be wrong. Very wrong. Anyway, then Cryz and her brother Duo moved into the Yuy mansion along with Heero's neice and Ahem's cousin, Hatake. To make things even MORE complicated, Ahem is engaged to Chang Wufei(well shes bugging her father to let her become engaged), a chauvinistic chinaman who likes to wield a katana and rant about Justice. No, Justice isnt a person. its a state of being.  
  
And here, we have a peace loving blondie, a suicidal Japanese bishonen, a happy go lucky woman with a wild streak, a child *koff koff* of fourteen years, her insane cousin, the woman's equally crazy brother, and a chauvinistic chinaman that likes to rant about justice.  
  
And now, we start our story.  
  
  
Ahem: Ne, ne, Taasan, I wanna go see my koibito.  
  
Heero: no. you cant go.  
  
Ahem: why not?  
  
Heero: because I said so.  
  
Ahem: ferret  
  
Heero: no I'm not a ferret  
  
Ahem: what about that picture where it looks like you have breasts?  
  
Heero: I have breasts?  
  
Ahem: no...*brandishes picture* see?  
  
Heero: I look fat in that picture...  
  
Ahem: I know  
  
Heero: why did you show me that?  
  
Ahem: *sigh* Watashi no taasan wa baka desu. (My father is an idiot)  
  
Cryz: *snickers into her mug of hot chocolate*  
  
Heero: stop laughing  
  
Ahem: so can I go?  
  
Heero: no.  
  
Ahem: fine I'll walk to his house  
  
Heero: Are not. *locks all the doors and windows with a button. high tech isnt it?*  
  
Ahem: am to.  
  
Heero: are not  
  
Ahem: pft! are too  
  
Heero: are not. and thats final.  
  
Ahem: am too! SHINIGAMI!!!  
  
Heero: ARE NOT. YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY  
  
Ahem: oh, fuck off ((I know a fic thats now rated R...I know a fic thats now rated R...))  
  
Heero: don't talk to me that way.  
  
Ahem: I'm ether going to his house or I'm gonna read lemons online  
  
Heero: reading what?  
  
Ahem: lemons.  
  
Heero: you arent leaving this house. oh, and what are lemons?  
  
Cryz: *snickers into her mug again* haha...  
  
Ahem: Cryz-sama! he doesnt know what a lemon is!!!  
  
Cryz: scandilous.  
  
Ahem: lemme find an example. *picks up a random 1x2 lemon*  
  
Heero: gimme that..*grabs it* hn..*scans it quickly, his eyes getting bigger and bigger* WHAT THE   
FUCK IS THIS TRASH YOU ARE READING AHEM?!  
  
Ahem: its a lemon, Taasan...a 1x2 lemon to be exact,  
  
Heero: thats not right!!  
  
Ahem: hai! but not as bad as 5xR -.-  
  
Heero: its noooottt riiight....wait..5xR? that would be cute. ^_^  
  
Ahem: NOOOO!!! NOOO! TAASAN! NO!  
  
Heero: now, go upstairs and get ready to sleep.  
  
Ahem: no  
  
Heero: yes  
  
Ahem: no.   
  
Heero: yes  
  
Ahem: *self destructs*  
  
Heero and Cryz: O_O  
  
Ahem:*is a big mess of blood and guts on the floor*  
  
Heero: so she succeeded.  
  
Ahem: *regenerates* damn I hate that part....  
  
Heero: youre just like me~ *glomps her*  
  
Ahem: 0o oOkay then....get offa me  
  
Heero: im so so so so so so so so so so so proud of you!  
  
[pause]  
  
Ahem:gross...  
  
Heero: what?  
  
Ahem: Dib x Zim   
  
Cryz: grooooossss!  
  
Ahem: DOOOOOOOM on nasty authors!  
  
Cryz: *nodnod*  
  
Ahem: what were we arguing about again?  
  
Heero: you can't go see Wufei, but he can come here.  
  
Ahem: okie! *snaps her fingers, authoress-like*  
  
Wufei:The freaky hell?....???  
  
Cryz: ello Fei  
  
wufei: hello onna, Yuy, and you..  
  
Ahem: FEI-KOI! *glomp*  
  
Heero: how'd you get here so fast? I didnt get a chance to change. *looks down at his Wing Zero covered pajamas.  
  
Ahem: me  
  
Heero: you got superpowers?  
  
Ahem: only one.   
  
Heero: and that is?  
  
Ahem: *takes a deep breath* The Almost-Unspeakable-Really-Awesome-Super-Dee-Duper-Ultra-Mega-Cool-Power-of Authorness(ness....ness.....nes.....hey! I like the echo ^_^)  
  
Cryz: *nodnod*  
  
Ahem: Cryz-sama has them too. So do Hatake and Shiro-sama.  
  
Cryz: hai. and all the authors and authoresses have the power.  
  
Wufei: this is going to end in pain isnt it?  
  
Heero: I guess so...  
  
Ahem and Cryz: *grins*  
  
Heero: I don't like the look of that  
  
Wufei: -_-;;; fangirls...  
  
Heero: Hey! That ones my daughter. *points to Ahem* and that ones my koi *points to Cryz* so watch your mouth.  
  
Wufei: gomen nasai Heero.  
  
Heero: hn.  
  
Ahem: Cryz-san, did he just APOLOGIZE?  
  
Wufei: shut up  
  
Ahem: *glomp* aishiteru koi  
  
Wufei: x_X  
  
Cryz: Aishiteru Heero!   
  
Heero: x_X  
  
Ahem: *glares at computer* grr..  
  
Cryz: have you heard Another World by Gackt?  
  
Ahem: I'm still trying to download 'Remember' by Akdong Club!...damn it says 'needs more sources' it won't download  
  
Cryz: fudgesicles, its a good song too.  
  
Ahem: *sings the hamtaro song (the Spanish version) while looking for Gackt songs* hamtaro...seis hamhams...los quieros hamham wheee!!!  
  
  
  
what trouble awaits the dysfunctional Yuy family? r/r and read the next chapters.  
~Cryz-chan~  
!!Up Next!! Invader Zim and some more cool stuff!!  
  
WORDS AND PEOPLE TO KNOW ('cause they're used/mentioned a lot!)  
  
Aishiteru-I love you  
Bishounen-attractive boy  
Gomen nasai-I'm extremely sorry  
Gomen-sorry!  
Koibito (koi for short)-lover  
Taasan-father  
Katana-A pwetty, curved, wooden sword  
Onna-woman  
Hai-yes  
Konton-chaos  
Oniichan-brother  
Onechan-sister  
Kisama-son of a bitch  
Ne-hey (when used at the beginning of a sentence) or 'Right?' (if used at end of a sentence)  
Gackt-a very hot Jpop (Jrock?) singer the three authoresses of this story love  
Akdong Club-A Krock (Kpop?) band that Cryz loves (Ahem and Hatake haven't heard 'em)  
Jpop-Japanese pop music  
Jrock-Japanese rock music  
Kpop-Korean pop music  
Krock-Korean rock music 


	2. DOOOOOOOOOM!

The Misadventures of the Yuy Family a.k.a. 'When are we going to Disneyland'?  
by-Hatake, -shinigami-, and Ahem   
  
Disclaimer: None of us own Gundam Wing or Hershey's or Gackt (mmmm...) or anything/anyone else in here. We each own ourselves, though. You don't! WE DO! US! US!!  
  
Genre: Humor/Stupidity/Parody of The Sopranos...sort of.  
  
Warnings: Violence (kinda), swearing, dysfunctional families, and general silliness.  
  
Dedication: Invader Zim. May the show forever rest in doom (he died if you didn't know). Also to all the cheerleaders out there. May they someday grow some brains...  
  
Remember the 'words to know' list? We missed one. 'Kami-sama' and 'Kami' mean 'God'.  
  
  
When we last left the Maxwells and the Yuys and the Changs, er...CHANG, 'cause there's only one, there was a lot of chaotic happenings going on. If you think this installment is going to be any saner, you need your head checked, you silly koo. Oh yes, and previously (before this story began), Hatake and Duo ended up UPSTAIRS, if you know what I mean. ^_~  
  
  
Ahem: *pulls Wufei onto couch and turns on TV* Ne, koibito, this is Invader Zim.  
  
Cryz: *happilly plops down onto other couch with Heero and starts drooling at the TV*  
  
Wufei: ...I'm scared.  
  
Heero: As long as it's not the first episode. If it is, we have to sit through The Doom Song.  
  
Cryz: doom doom doom...  
  
Ahem: Doom doom doom doooooom  
  
Heero: NO!  
  
Wufei: nooooooo...!  
  
Ahem: *snickers*  
  
Zim: *on TV, if you couldn't figure it out* No, this is serious!  
  
GIR: *also on TV* ACK! *walks over to the TV (on TV) and turns it onto the scary monkey show*  
  
Cryz: doom doom doom  
  
GIR: *sees a baby* Awww...it's cute. And stinky-lookin' *waves* HI BABY! *yes, I know that these two quotes from Invader Zim are backwards. -.-;*  
  
Cryz: *imitating Invader Zim* I want a taco!  
  
Heero: Dear Kami...  
  
Ahem: *giggles at TV* She named her baby 'Noggims'?  
  
Wufei: Nataku save us  
  
Cryz: doom..doom....doom....  
  
Ahem: Doom doom doom  
  
Cryz: dooom doom doom  
  
Heero: Y'know, that's addictive.  
  
Cryz: Yeah.  
  
Heero: Doom doom doom...  
  
Cryz: doom doom doom  
  
Wufei: doom doom doom  
  
Everybody: doom doom doom   
  
Cryz: DOOOOOM  
  
Zim: *still on TV* Stay away from the power amplifier. It's sending out deadly waves of stupidness.  
  
Ahem: *gasps* NOW I UNDERSTAND!  
  
Cryz: dooooommmm  
  
Ahem: Non-otakus are being continually bombarded by wabes of stupidness. We otakus are immune. I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT!  
  
Cryz: YES!  
  
Wufei: *whispers* Ne, Yuy, is she always like this?  
  
Heero: *whispers back* Only when Invader Zim is on or she has an excuse to bash non-otakus.  
  
Cryz: doooom  
  
Heero: lalalala....  
  
Wufei: Oo; Yuy, you've been around fangirls too long.  
  
Cryz and Ahem: *get into heated discussion (not argument) about Gackt's sexuality*  
  
Wufei: ...didn't you two already argue about this?  
  
Heero: Yeah, didn't you?  
  
Cryz: I say he's either bi or gay.  
  
Ahem: I vote for bi!  
  
Cryz: Same. He be cyuuuuuute...  
  
Ahem: Hai!  
  
Wufei and Heero: ...  
  
Heero: He not be cute.  
  
Cryz: Yessssss...he is...  
  
Wufei: Don't you hate being used as a thing, Yuy?  
  
Heero: *nods* Yes, I do.  
  
Ahem: *notices that she's not wearing her pajamas, so she goes upstairs to change, and comes back down* Hallo again!  
  
Cryz: *sings* kimi wa boku no vanilla. What does that mean?  
  
Heero: 'You are my vanilla'. Once again, it's a shounen-ai comment. What are you LISTENING to?  
  
Ahem: 'Vanilla' by Gackt.  
  
Heero: Oh. Me too.  
  
Cryz: DUH, you're sitting right next to me!  
  
Heero: *sigh* Well, it can't be as bad as 1x2. Nothing's as bad as 1x2...  
  
Cryz: NO HEERO! 1x2 is the best!  
  
Ahem: Aww...poor Heero-papa. It gets MUCH worse. Not that 1x2 is bad at all...  
  
Heero: O_o; Skeery...  
  
Cryz: There's always 1x5.  
  
Ahem, Heero, and Wufei: NO!!  
  
Ahem: I think one of the weirdest is 1x13 or 5x13.  
  
Wufei: Who's 13?  
  
Cryz: Treize. 1x13 and 5x13 can be considered child molestation/abuse/anything else  
  
Heero: O_O You women are sick.  
  
Cryz and Ahem: I don't write those!  
  
Ahem: I like pairingless stories.  
  
Cryz: I'm writing 1x2 right now!  
  
  
-Hatake-  
NEXT TIME!! Guns, arguments, and amnesia 


	3. A Friendly Little Father/Daughter Shoot-...

The Misadventures of the Yuy Family a.k.a. 'When are we going to Disneyland'?  
by-Ahem, -shinigami-, and Hatake  
  
Disclaimer: None of us own anything. So poo on you.  
  
Genre: Humor/Stupidity/Parody of The Sopranos...sort of.  
  
Warnings: Violence (kinda), swearing, dysfunctional families, and general silliness.  
  
Dedication: Invader Zim (as always). And...um...anime. Yeah, that's a good one.  
  
  
  
Last time on this pathetic excuse for an RPG-turned-fanfiction, there had been more arguments, but mostly utterances of the word 'doom'. Well, now the argument turns to the 5xR pairing and how Heero liked it and Ahem didn't...  
  
  
Heero: Wufei can hug Relena all he wants. O_o;  
  
Ahem: No, he can't.  
  
Heero: Yes he can.  
  
Ahem: No he can't.  
  
Heero: Yes he can.  
  
Ahem: No he can't! *is distracted by music* Gackt has a sexy voice...  
  
Cryz: *nods* Sexy, sexy...  
  
Heero: ...women...  
  
Wufei: *nods*  
  
Ahem: Ah, don't misunderstand, koi. Aishiteru. *kisses Wufei*  
  
Heero: AHEM KONTON YUY!  
  
Ahem: Oh, fudge off.  
  
Heero: Don't speak to me that way.  
  
Cryz: Oo;;  
  
Wufei: *snickers* Ahem Konton Yuy...  
  
Cryz: Soon-to-be-Chang.  
  
Heero: Not if I have anything to say about it.  
  
Cryz: It will be Chang. She's not a little girl, get over it.  
  
Ahem: Hai!  
  
Heero: Shut up.  
  
Ahem: Well, I'm not.  
  
Heero: I WILL NOT LET AHEM MARRY CHANG!  
  
Ahem: Yes-huh!  
  
Heero: No-huh!  
  
Wufei: *watches Invader Zim and tries to stay out of the argument*  
  
Heero: CHANG!  
  
Wufei: *winces* Yes?  
  
Ahem: Well, why CAN'T I marry Wufei, Dad?  
  
Heero: Because I said so.  
  
Ahem: That's not a reason!!  
  
Heero: Chang, you may leave now.  
  
Wufei: I would, Yuy, but the doors are locked. Remember?  
  
Heero: *unlocks doors* Be my guest.  
  
Wufei: *leaves*  
  
Ahem: TAASAN!  
  
Heero: *plugs ears* You sound like your mother.  
  
Cryz: *winces*  
  
Ahem: *deathglare* Give me a real reason I can't marry Fei-koi!  
  
Heero: I told you NO Ahem. now go to your room young lady and read lemons or whatever you do up there.  
  
Ahem: Lemon? ^.^ Okay! *hops upstairs*  
  
Heero: Gra...  
  
Ahem: YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE, DAD!  
  
Heero: YOU! GO READ YOUR LEMONS!  
  
Hatake (hey! she's awake!): *leans over banister* Shut up, we're trying to sleep!  
  
Ahem: Asshole.  
  
Heero: You can't speak to me like that, young lady.  
  
Duo (he's awake, too): She just did.  
  
Cryz: Oi vay *skitters into the kitchen* Duo...it would be wise to let them be.  
  
Hatake: *hugs Duo* Hai, koi.  
  
Ahem: I HATE YOU, TAASAN!  
  
Heero: GO READ YOUR LEMONS, GIRL! *man, I wish my parents were really like that...*  
  
Ahem: YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Duo & Hatake: *join Cryz in kitchen*  
  
Duo: *half asleep* She hates Tarzan?  
  
Cryz: *pokes Duo* Wake up.  
  
Ahem: SHINIGAMI! You're a lousy parent!  
  
Duo: Huh?  
  
Cryz: She wasn't talking to you.  
  
Ahem: *starts firing a gun at Heero*  
  
Cryz: *sniff* She's just like her father, isn't she?  
  
Duo: *stares at fight* Um...yep.  
  
Heero: *fires back at Ahem*  
  
Wufei: *walks in* I'm back with chow mein if anyone cares to eat...koibito?! Yuy?! What the...  
  
Ahem: *waves at Wufei* Hi, koi! *continues firing at Heero* I HATE YOU!  
  
Wufei: *waves weakly and scurries into the kitchen*  
  
Cryz: Hello, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: *nods* Yuy's koi.  
  
Hatake: *sips tea* They are going to rip the shit out of the house like that.  
  
Duo: I still don't understand the bit about Tarzan...  
  
Cryz: Taasan. It means 'father'.  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
Cryz: Baka Duo. *whaps him upside the head*  
  
Hatake: *whacks Duo*  
  
Duo: Itai...  
  
Heero: GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
Ahem: MAKE ME!  
  
Cryz: It could make a nice sitcom-like the Sopranos.  
  
Hatake: Yes.  
  
Wufei: Huh?  
  
Cryz: The Sopranos. It's about the mafia and so on.  
  
Wufei: Oh.  
  
Heero: SHUT UP, GUYS IN THE KITCHEN! AHEM KONTON YUY, GO TO YOUR ROOM!  
  
Ahem: Not until you give me one good, solid reason that I can't marry my koi!  
  
Wufei: ...  
  
Heero: YOU'RE TOO YOUNG, AHEM!  
  
Ahem: WHAT ABOUT YOU AND CRYZ?!  
  
Heero: ER...SHE'S DIFFERENT!  
  
Wufei: And here we go with the kois again...  
  
Ahem: AND WUFEI FIRST GOT MARRIED WHEN HE WAS FOURTEEN, SO THERE!  
  
Heero: THAT'S HIS FAMILY'S CHOICE!  
  
Wufei: How did she know about-  
  
Hatake: Episode Zero.  
  
Wufei: Ah.  
  
Ahem: AND CRYZ ISN'T DIFFERENT! SHE'S YOUNGER THAN I AM!  
  
Heero: SO?!  
  
Ahem: AND LOOK AT HATAKE AND DUO! YOU ENCOURAGED THEM! *this is also from before the story started. It was Heero's idea for Hatake to screw Duo because Duo was whining about being sex-deprived.*  
  
Heero: THAT'S MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE CRAZY COUSIN!  
  
Ahem: SHE'S YOUR NEICE!  
  
Heero: YEAH WELL OKAY THEN, MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR CRAZY COUSIN/MY NEICE.  
  
Ahem: SO WHY CAN'T _I_ MARRY THE GUY I LOVE?!  
  
Heero: BECAUSE YOUR FATHER IS HEERO YUY AND HEERO YUY SAYS NO.  
  
Hatake: Hey, the shooting stopped.  
  
Duo: Out of bullets.  
  
Hatake: Oh.  
  
Cryz: It's verbal now.  
  
Ahem: I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF YOU'RE THE KING OF CHINA!  
  
Wufei: ...hey!  
  
Heero: HA YOU JUST INSULTED HIM!  
  
Ahem: Oops. Gomen nasai, koi. I HATE YOU, TAASAN!  
  
Heero: I HATE YOU TOO!  
  
Duo: *delerious from lack of sleep* Tarzan...  
  
Ahem; FINE, THEN WE BOTH HATE EACH OTHER!  
  
Heero: YOU'RE AS ANNOYING AS YOUR MOTHER  
  
Ahem: THEN I'LL GO LIVE WITH MY MOTHER! *stomps out of the house*  
  
Heero: FINE! GO LIVE WITH THAT QUEEN OF THE BITCHES!  
  
Hatake: ...ne, Uncle Heero, what did you just do?  
  
Duo: giggling* Tarzan: Queen of Bitches...  
  
Cryz: Grr...baka. *hits Duo* er..Hatake, take your koibito into a room and er...make him normal..as in normal for duo  
  
Hatake: K. C'mon, koi.   
  
Duo: Okie. walks off, giggling* Heero is Tarzan, Queen of Bitches.  
  
Cryz: *laughs*  
  
Wufei: *snorts*  
  
Heero: Er...  
  
Wufei: It's quiet...  
  
Heero: *stares at the open door* what the HELL did i just do?  
  
Wufei: ...well, Yuy, you just drove your only daughter to live with her mother, who is probably going to change the girl-I mean woman-into a peace-bitch.  
  
Heero: gee you make me feel a lot better Chang. Hatake, go get your doggone crazy cousin back in this house.  
  
Hatake: You do it. I'm busy with Duo  
  
Duo: *giggle* Burritos  
  
Heero: arg..Cryz?  
  
Duo: bacon...do it all for the bacon...  
  
Cryz: I'm eating.  
  
Heero: ...Chang?  
  
Wufei: *pretends to sleep*  
  
Heero: grr...fine. *Grabs his coat and runs out the door* goddamn it, its really hot why did i bring my coat damnit...  
  
Ahem: *at bus stop*  
  
Heero: AHEM KONTON YUY Stop right there!  
  
Ahem: *gives him the finger* Go away  
  
Heero: Okay. *goes back to the house*  
  
Cryz: ...well?  
  
Heero: She told me to go away.  
  
Cryz: mission failed then  
  
Wufei: *opens one eye* Now you've done it, onna.  
  
Cryz: what do you mean?  
  
Heero: Mission...failed...?  
  
Cryz: you failed to bring her back Yuy  
  
Heero: Mission failed=self-destruct *walks off to self-destruct*  
  
Cryz: Oo;  
  
Wufei: *closes eye* Told you so  
  
Cryz: *kicks wufei* and YOURE going over there to make sure the self destruction fails too  
  
Wufei: Why me? He'll live, y'know  
  
Cryz: because youre a gundam pilot o yes, be the bridegroom in bandages and a cast. NO. you go over there  
  
Duo: Hi, guys! I just had the WEIRDEST dream! Woah, there're holes in the walls!  
  
Cryz: ...Duo go make sure Heero does not self destruct.  
  
Duo: Okay. *walks off to do so*  
  
Hatake: My koi is such a baka...  
  
Cryz: Hey! That's my brother you're talking about!  
  
Hatake: Yes, but it's true.  
  
Cryz: ...yeah.  
  
Duo: Hey, Heero! Put down the detonator. Do it sloooowwwwllllllyyyy. Oh screw that, just put the damn thing down!  
  
Heero: Hn.  
  
Cryz: LOL slooooowwwwwlllyy...how american can you get?  
  
Wufei: americans...*shakes his head*  
  
Duo: WAH! Don't point that gun at me! I'm only doing what they told me t-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *runs*  
  
Cryz: NO! DUO BAKA! You wussy!  
  
Wufei: *sighs* Okay, fine. I'll do it. *walks over* Yuy, put the detonator down.  
  
Heero: No.  
  
Wufei: *sighs again* I do NOT want to have to say this...  
  
Cryz: *giggles* Say it, Wufei, say it!  
  
Wufei: *groans* Yuy, put it down or I'll rape your daughter.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Cryz: Oo;  
  
Hatake: *laughing* ooooo...you're gonna GET IT!  
  
Heero: *eye starts twitching* You-you-what?!  
  
Cryz: I can't believe he really said that, ne, Hatake?  
  
Hatake: yeah  
  
Cryz: *covers eyes* I can't look...  
  
  
-Ahem-  
NEXT TIME!!! More chaos, amnesia, fighting, and more! 


End file.
